


This is Falling in Love

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Not Lincoln/Daisy Friendly, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Spooning, byebyehiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy realises she's fallen in love with Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson #byebyehiatus mini fest, this is inspired by two quote prompts:
> 
> _Our fingers are in each other’s hair, and his breath is in the hollow of my neck, and I wish the world will swallow us here, whole, in this moment. And that’s when it hits me that this – this – is falling in love._ \- Stephanie Perkins, 'Isla and the Happily Ever After'
> 
> _I like how sleeping next to someone means more than sex sometimes, the body’s way of saying ‘I trust you to be by my side at my most vulnerable time,’ you have no defences when you are asleep, you tell no lies._ \- Eric Shaw

Phil's fingers are in my hair, and mine are in his, and his breath is on my cheek before he kisses me a second time, and I feel a jolt of shock as I realise that this – this – is what it's like to fall in love. And for a moment I wish the world would just swallow us whole, that we could stay in this moment forever.

"Daisy," he murmurs, his voice soft and needy as he pulls back to catch his breath. "Daisy."

"Phil." I kiss his throat, then graze my teeth over his Adam's apple, and feel his body shudder in response. "I want you," I tell him desperately. The truth is that I've wanted him for a long time, but I never thought, could never imagine, that this could ever happen.

"Yes," he hisses as I suck on his earlobe, his stubble tickling my cheek. He somehow manoeuvres us over to his bed, and guides me down onto it, then he peels my field suit from me, leaving me in a tank and skimpy shorts. He pauses, kneeling over me, then shakes his head.

"What?" I ask, gazing up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he says sincerely. 

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I ask lightly.

He blushes, and I realise that he looks more boyish when he's blushing. "Yeah," he breathes, his tone a little heavy, and I reach up and clasp his shoulders, pulling his upper body down so I can kiss him, scraping my fingernails lightly across the nape of his neck as we kiss.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps into my mouth, and I realise I've never heard him swear before, and am startled by how arousing it is. 

"Are we going to?" I ask. This seems to be where we're going here, but I want to make sure.

"Unless you don't want to?" he asks, suddenly sounding uncertain.

By way of an answer I grab his left hand and guide it inside my shorts, and he groans very loudly when he discovers I'm already wet.

"Are you – is this – ?" I raise my eyebrows as he struggles with whatever question's on his mind. "My hand," he gets out.

"Phil, your prosthetic hand is as much a part of you as my powers are a part of me," I tell him, holding said hand firmly against my sex. I nip at his bottom lip, then whisper by his ear. "I want you to make me come with it."

He shudders again, moaning my name, and I realise that he's really aroused – though whether it's the idea of using the robot hand on me, or the whisper in his ear, I'm unsure. Maybe it's both.

He pulls his hand free, then slips my shorts off, and I allow my legs to fall open. He wraps his hands around my ankles and gazes up at me, his expression a mixture of solemn and adoring, then he slides his hands up my legs. "I love your legs," he says, his voice all husky now. "They're so strong and powerful – like the rest of you – but also so gorgeous." He pauses his hands at my knees, then strokes the backs of my knees and it's my turn to shudder this time.

He slides his hands higher, easing my thighs further apart, then he leans down and drags his tongue up the length of my slit. I groan loudly, and feel him smiling against my flesh, and then he's sucking on my clit as he eases two fingers into my slick heat.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, rather too loudly.

I feel him smirk at my reaction, so I reach down and press my hand to the back of his head. He moans quietly, allowing me to direct his licking, even as he continues to finger me. It doesn’t take very many minutes for him to drive me to an orgasm, and it's so intense that I hear things rattling lightly in his room. My eyes snap open, and I look at him, mortified, but he's just grinning, like he's won the Lotto jackpot, the smug bastard. (I don't actually mind him being smug – it looks very good on him.)

"Okay?" he asks, and I can only nod for the moment – his fingers are still working inside me, stroking me through the after-effects of my orgasm. He keeps going, and I feel a second orgasm building up even more rapidly than the first, and when he drives me over the edge this time, his mouth is on me, lapping up my juices. 

I groan loudly, then grab his shoulders and tug, and he gets the message and moves up my body so I can kiss him, licking those same juices from his mouth. His fingers are still inside me, but they're still now, and I grab his wrist, ease his hand free, then bring it to my mouth. His mouth falls open in an O of shock as I lick his fingers clean.

"Daisy," he gasps, and he looks as if he might cry, so I ease his body down on top of mine, wrapping my arms firmly around him, then kiss him, soft and slow. I can feel his erection pressing hard against my thigh through the suit pants he's wearing, and I slide my right hand down his back, cup his ass momentarily, then reach around between our bodies to cup his cock in my palm. He shudders again, and I kiss him a bit more aggressively.

"C'mon Phil, let's get naked and fuck already," I says, and he gives a startled laugh, then looks surprised by the laughter. I smirk at him, even as I insinuate my hand into his suit pants and boxers to get my hand on his hot, hard flesh.

He pulls away from me, and begins unfastening his button down, before he slips off the bed and rapidly discards his clothes. I'm a little surprised, but very pleased when he even ditches his undershirt, baring his powerful chest and the huge scar he carries from Loki's spear. 

"You're gorgeous," I tell him, a bit breathless at the revelation. He looks startled, and doubtful, and I say fiercely, "I mean it, Phil." 

He nods, then finishes undressing, and when I get my first look at his cock, I feel a throb of need between my thighs – he's a lot bigger than I'd guessed, and certainly bigger than either Miles or Lincoln. 

I sit up and drag my tank off, and he sucks in a breath when he realises I'm not wearing a bra. 

"Daisy. God, Daisy – you're – " He shakes his head, then leans over and pulls open the drawer in his nightstand and takes out a pack of condoms.

"You don't have to use those, if you don't want to," I tell him. "I haven't been with anyone since – " I pause, and swallow, then continue, "But I'm clean and covered still."

He blushes, then nods, before moving to kneel between my spread legs. "Are you okay with me on top?"

"Yes," I say firmly. I hold his shoulders and he guides his cock into me, stretching me, then filling me, and I moan loudly, tightening my grasp on his body. "Fuck, Phil. You feel so good."

"You too," he assures me.

Once he's fully sheathed inside me, he rests on his elbows, our faces almost touching, and I can't help thinking about how much I love his face.

"I love you," he breathes, then lowers his mouth to mine before I can respond, and kisses me, soft and slow, even as he begins to thrust into me. 

I kiss him back even as I lift my hips to meet his, and he moans quietly, then begins to fuck me deeper and harder, our bodies rising and falling in a rhythm as old as time itself, but which nevertheless feels new to me because it's with him.

My third orgasm is just as intense as the first, and once more things rattle lightly about his room, and he grins down at me, just as cocky as before. He pauses his thrusts while I'm coming, then resumes again, and I can feel his own orgasm closing in on him – these things colour his vibrations in a way I can 'read' as easily as I can read his changes of mood. I press my leg against his ass, trying to push him deeper inside me, and he grunts, and I feel his cock go still as it pulses deep inside me. His climax triggers another, more shallow (less earthquake-inducing) orgasm for me too, and I hold his body against mine as we both struggle to catch our breath again and slow our heart rates.

"I hope no one else felt those tremors," he says a bit bashfully.

"Did you ever feel any when Lincoln was here?" I ask, and he blushes, then shakes his head. "Then no one will have noticed these. They tend to be very small and localised in this situation." I smirk up at him. "To register on the Richter scale, Phil, you'd have to do something really spectacular."

He blushes more deeply, then nods. "I can't promise that," he says, and I giggle. 

"Phil, the sex we just had was quite spectacular, even if not Richter-worthy."

He chuckles. "Is that anything like Oscar-worthy acting?"

I snort. "Not even close to similar," I tell him. "But trust me that when I say that even though our fucking wasn't Richter-worthy, it was still the best sex I've ever had."

"Thank you, Daisy." He whispers the words, his breath hot on my neck, and I can't help thinking this is where we came in – his breath hot on my neck, his hands in my hair, and before that, his mouth hungry on mine. Now it comes to it, I can't even recall exactly what provoked him to kiss me the first time – I know I was getting passionate about something, but the details are eluding me in my post-orgasmic daze.

"Will you stay the night?" he asks, sounding a bit diffident.

"Of course," I say immediately. I give him a quick kiss. "I need to shower, though."

"Okay. You shower, I'm going to change the bed, and then I'll shower."

"Or you could join me," I say with a suggestive waggle of my eyebrows.

He laughs. "If you're not done before then," he agrees, and I grin.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

We both shower, then eat a late supper, before we get back into bed, snuggling up together. Phil insists on being the big spoon since I'm still recovering from using my powers earlier, and I love the sensation of his body wrapping around mine – it doesn't feel at all suffocating or restricting with him – I feel safe and loved. It's a good feeling when sleeping next to someone else is about more than sex, it's a way for both of you to say that you trust the other person – you're vulnerable, and have no defences when you're asleep, so trust is essential. Sleeping with Lincoln always felt fraught to me – I generally preferred us to sleep apart, to have sex earlier in the day and then go our separate ways so that I could sleep alone. Tonight, though, I can't bear the idea of sleeping alone, of not sharing a bed with Phil. And the fact that he's prepared to leave off his prosthetic to sleep with me feels like an enormous gesture of trust and vulnerability.

I feel him kiss the back of my neck lightly, then hear him whisper, "Goodnight Daisy."

"Goodnight Phil." I tighten my arms over his, my right hand curled around his arm above his stump, and I deliberately slow my breathing and relax my body, hoping that he will match me because I know how much he needs a good night's sleep.

His vibrations become less intense, and his breathing slows and deepens, and I know he's asleep. I feel myself relaxing more in response, and my last thought before sleep captures me is that I am the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
